


I’m Learning How To Read (Just For You)

by Sheridoodle



Series: Mod Icarus AU [1]
Category: Megaman - Fandom, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: For @avrege’s Mod Icarus AU, Gay Disasters, Go follow her on tumblr she’s the best, Jock/Nerd Dynamic, M/M, Megapit - Freeform, Modern Kid Icarus AU, but they’re both dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheridoodle/pseuds/Sheridoodle
Summary: English class had to be one of Pit’s least favourite parts of the day.The thing was, Pit never learned how to read and write in English as a child. He’s more comfortable with Spanish and Greek, his native languages. He picked up speaking English from living around people who did it for most of his life, but no one ever took the time to properly teach him how to read and write in English.Pit zoned back into the lesson when his table mate and crush, Rock, had passed him a note with a smile on his face. Pit enthusiastically opened the note to read it when his stomach dropped right down to the floor.Oh no.... it’s in English.





	I’m Learning How To Read (Just For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please go follow http://avrege.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr! I’m writing this because her AU is just genius and I couldn’t help myself. She’s the best and deserves way more recognition.
> 
> (I only planned this to be a one shot but damn it there’s going to be more than one chapter on this baby)

English class had to be one of Pit’s least favourite parts of the day.

Maybe it was because he was failing, maybe it was because he was sitting next to the guy friend he’s had a crush on for years, and maybe it’s because he constantly embarasses himself in front of said crush.

 

Well…. Perhaps it was all three.

 

The thing was, Pit never learned how to read and write in English as a child. He’s more comfortable with Spanish and Greek, his native languages. He picked up speaking English from living around people who did it for most of his life, but no one ever took the time to properly teach him how to read and write in English. So here he is now, a freshman in high school, barely good at reading and writing the English language. 

Pit zoned back into the lesson when he felt a small tap on his shoulder from beside him. He turned to face the culprit, and saw that it was just his table partner and crush, Rock Light. The boy was holding a small note in his hand and was smiling at him. He gestured for Pit to take the note, so he did. 

Pit turned back to his desk, enthusiastically opening the note and looking it over. His stomach dropped when he realized:

 

_ Oh no… It’s in English. _

 

He started to panic. He could only recognize some really simple words like “want,” “go,” “me,” and “after,” but he couldn’t decipher the rest of Rocks message. There were two boxes down at the bottom. One had the word “yes” above it, and one had the word “no” above it.

 

_ What is he asking me to do? Oh gods… I can’t let him know I can’t read. Shoot, shoot, shoot, think Pit! _

 

As one does, the red-faced Pit ignored the note. He folded it up and put it in his pocket, not bothering to see Rock’s reaction. He was too embarrassed to look him in the face now. 

Pit continued to take notes until class ended. When the bell rang, he picked up his backpack and tried to make a dash out into the hall and out of the building. He was stopped in the middle of the hallway by none other than the one guy he didn’t want to talk to right now.

“Hey Pit!” Rock grabbed Pit’s arm and turned him around to face the shorter boy. “Did you uh… read my note?”

Pit’s face flushed red.  _ Shoot, what am I supposed to say!?  _

“Y-Yeah, of course I did!” Pit smiled awkwardly. 

“So do you want to?” Rock asked, smiling hopefully.

“Want to… what?” Pit mentally smacked himself in the face.  _ Do what the note asked me! But what did the note ask me? I don’t k n o w. _

Rock’s face fell into a frown, and Pit felt really guilty. He didn’t mean to make Rock feel bad. He wanted to understand what Rock wrote him, but he just couldn’t! 

“So you didn’t read the note. But I saw you looking at it, so you must have read it! Yet you don’t know what I was asking you…” Rock’s expression switched from disappointment to confusion. 

“How could you have-“ Rock stopped and his eyes widened. Pit stood frozen in fear, cringing and bracing himself for the inevitable.  _ He knows.  _

“Pit… can you not read English?” Rock inquired, not really letting Pit answer before he continuing to speak. “I keep noticing all the notes you take are in Spanish or Greek. And you’re nearly failing English class. The only logical explanation would be-“

“-I can’t read! I know… Palutena never taught me how! I’ve just been too terrified to ask anyone to help me, Rock. How would everyone react if they found out the devoted jock on all the sports teams can’t even read English? Only Spanish and Greek,” Pit admitted. He sighed, looking down at the floor in shame. “I must sound so dumb to you. You have a 4.5 gpa and I’m only good at sports…”

“Pit, that’s not true! You’re not stupid, you know  _ two languages!  _ That’s amazing.” Rock grabbed Pit’s hand, a wave of confidence blowing over him. That caused Pit to look him in the eyes, slightly flustered. “My note asked if you wanted to have dinner with me after your practice tonight. And uh… if you want, I can start tutoring you in English at my place. You don’t deserve to call yourself stupid for not knowing how to read and write one of the hardest languages on earth. You just need a bit of help, and I can help you!” 

Pit’s face went hot and bright red.  _ Rock wants to have dinner… with me? I must be dreaming. No, my subconscious would never try to remind me that I’m failing English.  _

“Sure! I’d love to have dinner with you. And it would be amazing if you could help me with English as well. You are the best, Rock, thank you for being such a good friend.” Pit smiled at the boy in front of him, squeezing his hand gently almost on impulse. 

The two were so lost in each other that the bell ringing startled them both. Rock, whose face was also bright red now, quickly pulled his hand away from Pit’s. 

“I’ll uh… see you after practice!” Rock waved and ran off, mumbling about how his science teacher was going to kill him for being late.

“See ya…” Pit waved back, watching the small boy run off.  After he turned the corner and was out of sight, Pit pinched himself hard and yelped in pain.

 

_ Okay. Definitely not a dream. _


End file.
